Não Vou te Perder
by Arine-san
Summary: Draco conhece Hermione num bar e decide que vai conquistála. Ele vai conseguir? História de três capítulos. Leiam e Comentem! Completa!
1. Chapter 1

**Não Vou te Perder**

**Capítulo 1 – Estilo**

Draco estava num bar-restaurante e desde que pusera os olhos naquela mulher não conseguiu mais esquecê-la. Já sabia até seu nome, Hermione. Ela ia ali todos os dias, pelo que ele pudera comprovar, já que todos os dias tinha que ir ali com a esperança de vê-la. Ela sempre bebia a mesma coisa, uma taça de vinho, exceto hoje. Hoje ela bebia um Martini e como sempre ela estava com seus óculos de leitura, mas hoje não tinha nenhum livro. Estranho. A semana não devia ter sido nada boa.

Draco percebeu que um homem se aproximava dela e levantou se dirigindo à mesa dela. Ele conseguiu ouvir a cantada barata daquele homem.

Oi. – Disse o homem de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. – Notei que seu copo estava esvaziando, então tomei a iniciativa de trazer outro Martini pra você. – Ele lhe entregou uma taça cheia.

Obrigada. – Ela respondeu séria, pegando a taça e colocando-a sobre a mesa.

Eu não pude deixar de notar que... Você é o tipo da minha próxima namorada. – O homem falou de forma galante e sedutora.

Como é seu nome? – Perguntou Hermione suspirando cansada.

Meu nome é Vítor. – Ele pegou a mão de Hermione.

Ouça, Vítor... – Ela puxou sua mão de entre as dele. – Eu entendo que é preciso muita coragem pra atravessar uma sala e tentar criar um relacionamento do nada... Então... – Hermione respirou fundo antes de continuar, afinal não queria magoar ninguém. – Não leva o que eu vou dizer pro lado pessoal...

Você tem olhos fascinantes. – Vítor respondeu como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que ela disse.

Obrigada. – Ela suspirou novamente. – Tente ouvir o que eu digo. – Ela já estava se cansando de tentar ser gentil. "Esse cara parece que não entende".– Não é por sua causa exatamente... Eu apenas não estou interessada. Mas obrigada pela gentileza de vir até aqui.

De nada. – Ele finalmente parecia ter compreendido. – Você gosta de comida cubana? – Ou não.

Vítor, é sério! – Hermione perdeu a paciência de vez. – Essa foi apelação. Tente com mais vigor da próxima vez.

Você é sempre fechada? – Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo. Hermione contava até dez para não tomar uma atitude precipitada. – Tem medo de que o homem certo possa fazer você se sentir...

Uma mulher de verdade? – Vítor não pôde terminar, pois Draco o interrompeu, completando a frase. Hermione, que estava a ponto de se levantar, o olhou confusa. – Desculpe o atraso querida, não consegui encontrar um táxi. – Draco deu um selinho em Hermione que estava paralisada e não reagiu. – Como foi a reunião? – Ela demorou alguns segundos antes de responder.

Ótima. – Ela disse ainda confusa. – Teve um começo, um meio e um fim. – Hermione tinha o direito de estar confusa, afinal um loiro, que ela nunca vira, acabara de lhe dar um beijo, e cá entre nós, era um loiro lindo. Seus olhos eram azuis e ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca acompanhada de uma calça e um terno pretos, uma cor que combinava muito com seu tom de pele. Mais algum tempo depois ela percebeu que Vítor ainda estava ali. – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Vítor. – Ela lhe devolveu a taça de Martini, que ele trouxera.

O prazer foi meu. – Ele pegou a taça e saiu de má vontade.

Ele parece nervoso. – Disse Draco sorrindo e sentando-se de frente para Hermione, bem onde Vítor estava. – Por um lado é muito difícil para um homem, até mesmo, falar com alguém como você. – Ele começou a falar de repente. – Mas por outro lado, será esse o seu problema? – Hermione não gostou muito do jeito como Draco se expressava, como se soubesse tudo.

Então a vida é dura pra todos, hein? – Indagou Hermione irônica.

Não. Se a gente prestar atenção. – Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo. Hermione não conseguia entender porque não deu um fora nele como no outro. "Pensando bem, esse pelo menos tem estilo". Ela pensou "E é bonito". Hermione repreendeu-se mentalmente por esse pensamento, mas que era verdade era. – Quer dizer... Você está emitindo todos os sinais corretos. – Ela não entendeu e ele explicou. – Nada de brincos, seus saltos são baixos, seu cabelo está preso, está usando óculos de leitura sem um livro, bebendo um Martini e isso significa que sua semana foi fogo, portanto uma taça de vinho não daria conta do recado. E se isso não basta, tem sempre um "Cai Fora" na sua testa. – Hermione estava sem palavras. Como aquele homem sabia disso tudo? Draco percebendo a perplexidade de Hermione continue. – Por que quem seria capaz de acreditar que existe um homem que senta perto de uma mulher, sem a conhecer e realmente está interessado em saber quem ela é e o que faz sem segundas intenções?

Eu nem saberia como alguém assim pareceria. – Ela falou dirigindo um olhar a ele. Ele riu mais ainda. – Então... O que um sujeito desse tipo diria? – Ela perguntou entrando no jogo dele.

Bom... ele diria "Meu nome é Draco Malfoy e eu sou empresário". Mas ela não estaria interessada nisso... Porque ela provavelmente estaria contando os segundos até a saída dele. – Draco foi se aproximando dela enquanto falava.

Pensando "Ele é igual a todos os outros". – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom que ele, mas Draco pôde perceber mágoa nas palavras dela.

Porque a sua experiência de vida já a convenceu que isso é uma verdade absoluta. – Draco segurou a mão dela. – Mas aí ele perguntaria seu nome e o que fazia para viver... E ela poderia dar o fora nele ou então dizer... – Ela ficou com receio, mas sorriu respondendo.

Sou Hermione Granger, gerencio a edição de uma revista... – Ela continuou com o jogo, ele ainda segurava sua mão. – E aí ele faria um monte de perguntas incisivas sobre isso... Porque ele estaria sinceramente, ainda que estranhamente, interessado.

Não. – Draco falou e ela ficou confusa de novo.

Não? – Ela não podia acreditar. "Ele não está interessado?"

Ele estaria interessado. – Draco ficou feliz com a reação dela, pois ela parecia estar aceitando ele. Ela fez uma cara como quem diz: "Eu sabia!" – Mas ele veria que não havia jeito de fazê-la perceber que ele era genuíno.

Bem... – Ela não podia deixá-lo. – Ele podia ser engraçado, charmoso e animadoramente original.

Não adiantaria. – Ela ficou um pouco triste e ele ficou mais feliz com isso.

Você não odeia quando isso acontece? – Ela perguntou retomando o jogo.

Na verdade não. – Ele respondeu como se não se importasse e ela suspirou pela terceira vez naquela noite. Ele era como os outros, só que um pouco mais requintado. – Eles provavelmente vão continuar a vida para onde estavam indo... E presumo que vão ficar numa boa. – Ele sorriu, beijou a mão dela, que estava entre as suas, e se levantou. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la Hermione Granger. Até logo. – Ele já havia se voltado para a saída quando...

Por que até logo? – Perguntou Hermione surpresa. Ele parecia não querer nada e de repente "Até logo"?

Porque eu acho que nos veremos muito em breve. – Ele fez um aceno com a mão e saiu. Hermione ainda pensava se tudo aquilo fora real ou não quando um garçom interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Um Martini. – O garçom entregou-lhe uma taça. – Do cavalheiro que acabou de sair. – Hermione agradeceu e ficou pensando naquele homem e no beijo dele. Sorriu enquanto bebia o Martini, pensando nele. Queria vê-lo de novo.

Draco não sabia como tivera coragem de agir daquele jeito. Nunca fora assim. "Mas valeu a pena. Ela gostou". Draco mal podia esperar para vê-la novamente.

* * *

Oi, espero que gostem dessa fic.

Essa é uma fic de três capítulos, pretendo postar um capítulo por fim de semana. Então daqui a duas semanas vai terminar.

Comentem por favor, bjaoo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Num Dia de Chuva**

Uma semana havia se passado e Hermione pedira um dia de folga no trabalho, pois há muito tempo gostaria de visitar a cidade vizinha. Todos diziam que era muito linda e desde então ela ficara curiosa por conhecê-la.

Hermione se dirigiu à rodoviária para pegar um ônibus para a cidade. Era uma viagem de duas horas. Chegando lá, Hermione foi a todos os lugares. A paisagem era linda. Realmente era um lugar perfeito, mas ela tinha que voltar à sua cidade. De repente começou uma chuva muito forte e Hermione correu para a rodoviária para comprar sua passagem.

Boa tarde. – Disse Hermione olhando seu relógio de pulso. Eram apenas 17:00 horas, mas o céu estava escuro como breu. – Eu gostaria de comprar uma passagem para Londres.

Sinto muito. – Disse a atendente. – Todas as viagens foram canceladas por causa da chuva. As pistas estão muito escorregadias. – Hermione suspirou desolada. O que faria? – Eu aconselharia a senhora a procurar um hotel. – Hermione concordou.

Obrigada. – Ela procurou vários lugares, mas não achou nenhum quarto. Finalmente encontrou um lugar que parecia ter vagas.

* * *

O senhor tem quartos? – Perguntou um homem loiro ao recepcionista de um hotel.

Mas que sorte o senhor tem. – Disse o recepcionista sorrindo. – Só temos mais um quarto.

Eu vou ficar com ele. – Respondeu o homem pegando o dinheiro na carteira. Uma mulher toda ensopada entrou no hotel.

O senhor tem quartos? – Ela perguntou sem reparar no loiro à sua frente.

Desculpe senhorita. – O recepcionista falou. – Esse senhor acaba de pegar a última vaga. – Finalmente ela reparou no homem loiro que estava ali.

Draco? – Ele sorriu e ela o fitava com os olhos arregalados.

Hermione. – Ele beijou a mão dela. – O que faz por aqui?

Vim visitar a cidade. – Ela puxou sua mão de volta. – E você?

Eu também. – Draco também estava encharcado. Seus cabelos molhados caiam no rosto, deixando-o mais bonito. Ele não podia acreditar na sua sorte em tê-la encontrado ali.

Bom... – Falou Hermione se dirigindo à porta. – Vou procurar outro hotel. – Draco segurou seu braço.

Pode ficar com o meu quarto. – Respondeu Draco muito próximo a ela. – Eu procuro outro.

Não. – Ela se soltou dele e alcançou a porta. – Eu já sei onde vou ficar. – Draco tentou segurá-la.

Hermione! – Ele gritou, mas ela não voltou.

Aqui está a sua chave, senhor. – Disse o recepcionista.

Obrigado. – Draco falou enquanto pegava a chave.

* * *

Hermione rodou a cidade novamente, à procura de um hotel, mas não achou nada. Mentiu para ele, dizendo que sabia onde ia ficar só para não dever nada a ele. Por orgulho. Acabou voltando para o mesmo hotel.

Oi. – Disse ao senhor, que ficava na recepção. – Eu estive aqui ainda há pouco procurando um quarto. Tem certeza que não tem mais nenhum?

Tenho sim dona. – Respondeu o homem. – Nessa época do ano sempre fica lotado, ainda mais hoje, com essa chuva.

Não tem nenhum cantinho em que eu possa ficar até amanhã de manhã? – Ela perguntou cansada. O homem sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Hermione se voltou para a porta. – Obrigada. – Mas Draco já estava atrás dela.

Até quando vai continuar com isso, Hermione? – Perguntou Draco, já com uma roupa seca e os cabelos ainda um pouco molhados.

Olha... – Hermione começou a falar.

A senhorita está com ele? – Perguntou o recepcionista interrompendo-a. Ela ia responder, mas foi interrompida novamente.

Há sete anos. – respondeu Draco querendo sorrir, mas fingindo estar sério. – Estamos casados a sete anos.

Por que a senhora não disse logo? – O recepcionista indagou sorrindo. Hermione fitava Draco perplexa.

Sete anos? – Ela perguntou a ele. "Como ele podia ser tão mentiroso?" Draco suspirou.

Tá bom. – Ele respondeu jogando os braços pro alto, como se ela tivesse dito uma besteira. – Seis anos e meio. – Ela sorriu de lado, sem acreditar naquela situação. – Além disso fica andando nessa chuva. Vai acabar ficando doente. – O recepcionista concordou.

A senhora devia ouvir o seu marido. – Disse o senhor. – Afinal sete anos não são sete dias. – Hermione não se agüentou mais e teve que rir.

Aqui está meu amor. – Draco lhe entregou a chave do quarto sorrindo. – Vai lá tomar um banho quente. – Ela pegou a chave.

Obrigada, querido. – Hermione se dirigiu à escada para subir ao quarto.

Não tá esquecendo nada, querida? – Perguntou Draco ao lado dela. Ela franziu o cenho sem entender. – Meu beijinho. – Ele falou e ela corou.

Depois eu dou. – Respondeu sem graça, pois estavam na frente do recepcionista.

Só unzinho, vai? – Ele segurou a cintura dela e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego e foi prontamente correspondido por ela. Alguns segundos depois ela se soltou dele e subiu as escadas. Draco ficou sorrindo.

É. Não dá pra entender as mulheres. – O recepcionista falou a Draco.

Eu sei. – Respondeu Draco se fazendo de indignado. – Eu já desisti de tentar.

* * *

Hermione tomou banho e colocou um roupão. Logo em seguida sentou-se na cama e ligou para alguns os hotéis da cidade.

Não tem nenhum quarto mesmo? – Hermione já havia ligado para todos, esse era o último. – Obrigada. – Assim que desligou o telefone, alguém bateu na porta e ela foi abrir. Era Draco com uma bandeja.

Bom... Eu trouxe o seu jantar. – Disse Draco colocando a bandeja em cima de uma mesa. – Eu acho que o seu orgulho não ia deixar você descer de roupão para jantar, né? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

Obrigada. – Ela respondeu sorrindo um pouco sem jeito, se lembrando do beijo de poucos minutos atrás. Draco se dirigiu à porta. – Aonde vai? – Ele parou e virou para ela.

Vou jantar. – Ele disse simplesmente.

Por que você não janta aqui comigo? – Ela perguntou olhando a comida. – Você trouxe comida pra um batalhão. – Ela olhou bem a bandeja. – E trouxe talheres, partos e copos pra duas pessoas. – Draco fez uma cara de desentendido.

É mesmo? Eu nem percebi. – Respondeu ele cinicamente. – Mas eu aceito jantar com você. – Eles jantaram conversando e já estavam na sobremesa: Mousse de Maracujá.

Hummmmmmmmmm... – Disse Hermione. – Eu não sei se essa mousse é deliciosa desse jeito ou se sou eu que estou morrendo de fome.

Não. – Respondeu Draco. – Está muito boa mesmo. – Eles terminaram de comer e ficaram se encarando.

É... – Falou Hermione. – Eu não consegui achar nenhum hotel com quartos vagos na lista telefônica.

Por que você está procurando? – Ele perguntou sem entender. – Nós podemos dividir esse aqui. – Ele continuou. – Você dorme na cama e eu durmo no chão.

Não acho isso justo. – Ela respondeu. – Nós podemos dividir a cama. Ela é bem grande.

Tudo bem. – Ele concordou. Eles se levantaram para ir em direção à cama e ficaram se encarando. Num impulso Draco a puxou pela cintura colando seus corpos. A respiração de Hermione estava ofegante. Draco aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela.

Você é linda. – Disse Draco beijando a orelha dela. Ela prendeu a respiração, nervosa. – Eu preciso muito de você. – Ele a beijou nos lábios de maneira suave e carinhosa e começou a andar junto com ela para a cama.

Draco começou a tirar o roupão dela e ela tirou a camisa dele. Draco tocou os seios dela, ainda a beijando. Ela correspondia a todas as carícias. Ele a colocou na cama e ficou por cima.

Você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e beijando-a. – Se eu continuar, não vou poder parar depois. – Ela lhe beijou.

Eu quero você. – Ela respondeu e ele sorriu mais ainda.

Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Draco falou antes de voltar a beijá-la.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou relaxada e feliz nos braços de Draco. Infelizmente essa felicidade não duraria. Draco acordou sorrindo e beijou-a nos lábios suavemente.

Eu gostaria de vê-la de novo. – Ele falou ainda sorrindo. Hermione suspirou triste.

Eu sinto muito Draco, mas não vou poder. – Ela respondeu parecendo magoada. – Acho que foi um erro ter feito isso.

Você se arrepende? – Ele perguntou engolindo em seco.

Não. – Hermione disse sentando-se na cama, enrolada num lençol. – Só que daqui a dois dias eu vou pra Paris. Fui transferida para ser a editora da revista lá. – Draco a olhou surpreso e um pouco triste.

Não vá. – Ele pediu.

Não posso deixar de ir. – Ela respondeu tentando fazer com que ele compreendesse. – Eu estive esperando isso por muito. Não posso abrir mão dessa oportunidade.

Pra você foi só uma noite? – Draco perguntou. Entendia ela, mas precisava saber se não havia significado nada pra ela.

É claro que não foi só uma noite. – Ela disse com vergonha de encará-lo. – Mas não posso deixar essa chance de lado.

Eu entendo. – Draco falou tentando sorrir. Ela lhe deu um selinho e foi tomar banho. Ela se arrumou e foi para a porta.

Adeus Draco. – Disse Hermione saindo e fechando a porta.

Até mais Hermione. – Draco respondeu depois que ela saiu. Após alguns minutos ele teve uma idéia e sorriu. – Eu não vou te perder Hermione.

* * *

Oi, adorei as reviews. Bom saber q vcs gostaram... Estou pensando em fazer um capítulo bônus de natal. O que acham?

Agradecimentos:

Hera3304: Que bom que gostou da história. Viu, se vcs quiserem vai ter um capítulo a mais. Diz sua opinião, bjaoo...

Naj: Pow eu naum queria ser má, mas uma semana eh o tempo mínimo pra eu escrever uma coisa legal, revisar, etc... Ainda bem que gostou, vlw pelos elogios. Leu aí em cima? Provavelmente vai ter um capítulo a mais, eh soh vcs dizerem se concordam, bjaoo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Paris**

Passara-se um mês e Hermione se encontrava sentada à mesa de um pequeno restaurante em Paris, pensando se realmente valera a pena ter deixado Draco para estar ali. Achara que fosse esquecê-lo, mas seu coração estava lhe provando que seria difícil conseguir isso. "Como será que ele está? Será que já me esqueceu?" Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por seu celular que tocava insistentemente.

Quem será agora? – Ela se perguntou enquanto pegava o celular em sua bolsa. – Alô... – Ela falou.

Alô. – Respondeu uma voz masculina, que fizera o coração de Hermione parar, por alguns segundos. – Hermione? Você está aí?

Draco? – Perguntou Hermione sem acreditar naquilo.

Sou eu. – Ele respondeu e pelo tom de voz dele, ela pôde perceber que ele sorrira. Como ela queria ver aquele sorriso. – Como você está?

Estou bem. – Ela disse ainda sem acreditar. – E você?

Também. Um pouco triste, mas bem.

Triste, por que? – Ela perguntou sentindo seu coração pular, pela expectativa da resposta.

Por que será? – Ele indagou sarcástico. – Porque uma bela dama me deixou.

Eu sinto muito, Draco. – Ela respondeu com tristeza.

Tudo bem, Hermione. Eu entendo porque fez isso. – Disse Draco. – Mas não liguei para falarmos de coisas tristes. Liguei pra saber de você e para ouvir sua voz. – Hermione corou.

Como você conseguiu meu número?

Uma tal de Gina que trabalhava com você me deu.

E como você conheceu a Gina?

Descobri onde você trabalhava.

Nem vou perguntar como fez isso. – Ele sorriu.

Tenho meus métodos.

Sei... – Ela respondeu um pouco incerta.

Mas e aí? Paris é um lugar bonito?

É lindíssimo. – Ela disse com uma expressão de tristeza. – Me divirto muito aqui. – Ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela ficava chorando pelos cantos.

Sério? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. – Porque eu podia jurar, que te vejo sentada na mesa de um restaurante, com uma carinha triste, olhando sua mão e pensando: "Eu deveria ter ido à manicure?" – Hermione estava chocada. Como ele deduzira isso? – Posso ver sua cara de choque pensando: "Só falta ele dizer que o meu vestido é lilás." – Hermione deu um pulo da cadeira e ficou de pé.

Como você sabe tudo isso? – Ele sorriu de novo.

Agora você vai olhar para todos os lados o procurando e pensando: "Será que ele está aqui?" Você anda de um lado pro outro e de repente pára e olha pra trás. Então você o vê. Ele está lindo. Usa uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta e você pensa: "Eu quero arrancar essa roupa dele". Os cabelos dele balançam ao vento. – Hermione sorri pelo que ele disse e por ver ele andando em sua direção na rua. Ela ainda segurava o celular na orelha. – Acho que não precisamos mais disso. – Ele pegou o celular da mão dela.

O que faz aqui? – Hermione perguntou sem entender.

Estava com saudades de você. – Ela não parava de sorrir.

Eu também senti. – Ela o agarrou e lhe deu um beijo.

É só isso que eu ganho? – Perguntou ele sorrindo. – Eu acho que mereço mais. – Hermione o puxou para mais perto pela nuca e ficou acariciando a mesma.

O que eu quero fazer... – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Não posso fazer aqui. – Draco a beijou intensamente.

Isso nós podemos resolver. – Ele lançou um olhar malicioso para ela e a guiou para seu carro.

* * *

Algumas horas depois Hermione despertava. Ela estava deitada em uma cama enorme e Draco estava a seu lado. Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele, que sorriu.

Quem me dera acordar assim todos os dias. – Disse Draco, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela deitou sobre o peito dele.

Quem me dera também. – Ela respondeu. – Estou feliz que esteja aqui.

Eu também. – Ele a beijou na testa.

Por quanto tempo pretende ficar?

Eu não te contei?

O que?

Eu me mudei pra cá. – Ela se jogou em cima dele.

Que bom! Mas... E o seu emprego?

Bom... Eu sou o dono das empresas e decidi me transferir para a filial daqui.

Muito inteligente. – ela respondeu e lhe deu um beijo. – E isso tudo para não ficar longe de mim.

Convencida.

É mentira?

Não. – Ele virou-a na cama, ficando por cima dela. – Então... Acho que mereço mais uma dose daquele prêmio que voce me deu quando eu cheguei. – Ela sorriu.

Você merece tudo, meu herói.

Herói? – Ele perguntou, sem entender.

É. – Hermione falou. – Você me salvou. Porque eu ia morrer de tristeza sem você perto de mim.

Que dramática... – Draco respondeu rindo.

É verdade. – Ela fez um biquinho, como se fosse uma criança.

Eu acredito. E acho que como te salvei, realmente mereço mais uma dose daquele prêmio. – Ele a beijou, antes que ela pudesse responder, como se realmente ela fosse negar algo a ele.

* * *

Passaram-se dias e eles estavam muito felizes. Draco praticamente se mudara para o apartamento de Hermione e finalmente tomara uma decisão. 

Ele marcara com Hermione de encontrá-la numa praça muito bonita, perto do apartamento dela. Ela o esperava, observando um chafariz.

O que uma mulher bonita como voce faz aqui? – Perguntou alguém atrás de Hermione.

Estou esperando uma pessoa. – Ela respondeu sem olhar pra ver quem era.

Eu não deixaria você esperando.

Por que?

Porque nunca há tempo suficciente para satisfazer uma mulher.

Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Propôs Hermione. – Se eu me virar e ele não estiver aqui, eu vou com você.

Tudo bem. – Ela se virou sorrindo para ele. Eles se abraçaram.

Você é muito bobo Draco. – Ele a beijou.

Mas você gosta de mim, assim mesmo.

É. – Ela respondeu feliz. – Mas o que você queria falar comigo?

Vamos sentar ali. – Ele a levou para um banco. – Quero te pedir uma coisa, mas você vai prometer que vai deixar eu falar tudo antes de responder.

Eu prometo.

Hermione, você quer um homem que tape seus olhos e te leve na praia, só pra você sentir a areia sob seus pés... Quer um homem que te acorde de madrugada, porque quer muito a sua opinião e não pode esperar até o amanhecer para ouvir sua voz... – Ela ouvia com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu provavelmente não sou esse homem, mas eu gostaria muito de tentar ser. – Ele tirou uma caixa de seu bolso e abriu-a. – Hermione... Quer se casar comigo? – Algumas lágrimas cairam do pelo rosto de Hermione.

Draco... É claro que eu aeito. – Ela o beijou. – Eu te amo.

Eu também te amo, Hermione.

* * *

Semana que vem, o último capítulo...

Agradecimentos:

Naj: Vão ser quatro sim. Espero que essa capítulo esclareça suas dúvidas, bjaoo...

Malu Chan: Que bom que amou a fic, vc vai saber o final semana q vem, espero q goste desse capítulo, bjaoo...

Feliz Natal!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - É Esse Amor?**

Era época de natal, nevava bastante. Hermione e Draco estavam casados há cerca de um ano e ultimamente tudo havia mudado. Hermione estava agindo de uma forma muito estranha, fazia duas semanas que se afastara de Draco, estava sempre enjoada, cansada e reclamava de tudo que ele fazia. Ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Tudo estava indo bem e de repente, isso.

Draco chegou do trabalho muito contente, tinha feito bons negócios naquele dia. Ao entrar em casa viu Hermione sentada no sofá, ela o olhava de forma estranha, parecia querer lhe contar algo.

O que houve, Mione? – Ele perguntou se aproximando dela.

Nada. – Ela respondeu, mas continuava aflita com alguma coisa.

Não mente pra mim, Mione. Eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa.

Não aconteceu nada! – Hermione gritou e foi em direção à porta.

Aonde você vai, Mione. – Draco indagou assustado.

Pra rua. – Ela disse mais calma. – Tenho que pensar numa coisa.

Draco sentou-se no sofá e ficou pensando "O que está acontecendo? Tudo parecia ir tão bem... Hermione deve estar trabalhando demais. Vou ter que tomar uma atitude!" Ele pegou o telefone e ligou para o prédio da revista onde Hermione trabalhava.

Alô. – Disse a pessoa que atendeu ao telefone.

Oi. – Ele respondeu. – É da edição da revista...

É. – Cortou a atendente, grosseiramente.

Eu gostaria de falar com o chefe de Hermione Malfoy.

Um momento.

Pois não. – Uma voz grossa falou após alguns segundos.

Oi. Aqui é o marido de Hermione Malfoy...

Ah! O senhor pode me informar quando ela volta da licença?

Licença?

Sim. Ela pediu uma licença de uma semana para resolver alguns problemas, mas a licença acabou ontem e ela não voltou. Você... – Draco desligou o telefone, chocado.

O que Hermione andava fazendo? Será que estava doente? Ou será...? Não! Não podia ser verdade. Ela provavelmente estava se sentindo mal e não quisera alarmá-lo. Onde ela estava agora? Com quem?

Draco saiu de casa apressado. Ia procurar Hermione. Ela não podia estar longe. O primeiro lugar que lhe passou pela cabeça foi a praça onde a pedira em casamento. Correu para lá e a viu sentada num banco de costas para ele, o único problema é que não estava sozinha.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Quem era aquele cara de cabelos pretos? Por que abraçava ela? Por que ela estava chorando? Sem reação, ele ficou ali, parado.

Você já contou pra ele? – Perguntou o homem à Hermione.

Não. – Respondeu Hermione. – Eu não tive coragem.

Por que não? Você não fez nada de errado.

Acho que ele não vai aceitar isso bem.

Draco não conseguiu ouvir mais nada. Fora para o apartamento deles. Ela o estava traindo. Como pudera? Será que realmente o amara algum dia?

Nesse momento ela chegou sorrindo e Draco não podia conter sua raiva.

Quem era ele? – Perguntou, sentado no sofá, sem encará-la.

Ele quem? – Ela não entendia.

O cara que estava com você na praça. – Hermione ficou furiosa.

Você me seguiu? Por que?

Liguei para o seu trabalho, achando que você estava trabalhando demais e o que descubro? Você pediu uma semana de licença e não me disse, eu fiquei pensando: "Por que ela faria isso?" "Será que sta doente?" Saio de casa pra te procurar e te encontro chorando nos braços daquele cara. Chorava com medo de me contar algo. O que? Que não me amava mais? Que estava me traindo com ele? – Hermione começou a chorar.

Você realmente acredita nisso? Acha que eu seria capaz disso?

É a única resposta. A única coisa que pude pensar.

Não! – Ela gritou. – Essa é a resposta mais fácil! O pensamento mais fácil! Você tem outras opções, mas prefere o que é mais fácil.

Que outra coisa poderia ser? – Ele não sabia o que pensar agora.

Nada, Draco! Não pode ser mais nada! E não se preocupe, vou sair daqui agora! – Ela foi para o quarto, arrumou duas malas de qualquer jeito e voltou para a sala. Ela jogou um embrulho de presente em cima dele. – Isso era para o natal. Sabe? Daqui a três dias? Como eu não conseguia te contar ia dizer desse jeito, mas como não vou estar aqui, fica com mais esse pensamento fácil pra você. – Draco não falava nada. – E só pra constar, "aquele cara" era meu primo Harry, marido de Gina, que estava na cidade a negócios.

Hermione... – Ele tentara chamá-la, mas ela bateu a porta e foi embora. Draco abriu a caixa e o que tinha dentro da mesma, fez com que ele entendesse tudo. – Droga! Eu sou um idiota! – Se levantara e correra para a porta.

Draco a procurara em todos os lugares que freqüentavam em Paris, lanchonetes, casas de amigos... Até no trabalho dela e nada. "Onde você está, Hermione?" Perguntou-se Draco em pensamento. Ele estava desesperado. De repente teve uma idéia e foi para o aeroporto.

* * *

Draco estava de volta à Inglaterra. Dois dias haviam se passado, era véspera de natal e ele estava louco atrás de Hermione. Foi à casa dos pais dela, no antigo apartamento dela e só lhe restava mais uma possibilidade: Gina. Ele foi até a edição da revista onde ela trabalhava.

Oi. – Disse Gina ao vê-lo entrar correndo.

Oi. Você sabe onde está Hermione?

Se você é o marido e não sabe, como eu vou saber?

Qual é! Vocês são como irmãs. Você deve saber pra onde ela foi.

Não sei. – Respondeu Gina calmamente. – E se soubesse não ia dizer.

Por favor, Gina. – Draco estava implorando, quase de joelhos. – Eu amo a Hermione... Preciso encontrá-la.

Sinto muito, Draco. Eu prometi que não ia dizer nada. – Disse Gina, parando de fingir que não sabia onde ela estava. – Ela não quer te ver.

Gina, você sabe que ela me ama também. A felicidade de três pessoas está em jogo.

Eu sei, mas... – Ela ficou quieta por um segundo. – Tenho certeza que se voe parar pra pensar um pouco, vai saber pra onde ela foi... Quem sabe se você for à uma pequena cidade perto daqui, não pensa melhor? – Draco arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo.

Obrigado, Gina! – Ele gritou da porta por onde saia.

Obrigada, por que? Eu não disse nada! – Respondeu Gina com um pequeno sorriso, vendo-o correr. – Espero que dê tudo certo.

Algumas horas depois, Draco estava na pequena cidade, onde tivera Hermione nos braços, pela primeira vez. Ele seguiu para o mesmo hotel onde ficaram naquele dia de chuva.

Olá. – ele disse ao mesmo recepcionista da outra vez.

Oi. – Respondeu o homem fitando-o. – Peraí! Você é aquele senhor que esteve aqui daquela vez que estava chovendo, não é? O que estava com uma jovem muito bonita...

Sou eu sim. – Respondeu Draco rapidamente.

A sua esposa está aqui. – Draco sorriu. – O senhor quer a chave extra do quarto?

Quero sim. Obrigado. – O homem lhe entregou a chave e ele percebeu que era o número do mesmo quarto que eles ficaram na outra vez. – Muito obrigado mesmo. – Draco correu para o quarto.

Hermione estava ali, desde que saira do apartamento dela e de... Draco. Como ele pudera pensar aquilo dela? Será que não a conhecia o suficiente? Ela não podia acreditar nisso, mas tinha que aceitar. Não importava mais!

Ela levantou da cama e ligou o rádio que havia no quarto. Ficou mudando de estação até encontrar uma que tocasse alguma música que ela conhecesse. Era uma música que ela não ouvia há muito tempo e que fazia com que se lembrasse de Draco.

**I should have know better**

**(Eu deveria saber melhor)  
Than to let you go alone**

**(Depois de te deixar ir sozinha)  
It's times like these I can't make it on my own**

**(Tempos como esses)  
Wasted days and sleepless nights**

**(Dias perdidos e noites sem dormir)  
And I can't wait to see you again**

**(E eu não posso esperar pra te ver de novo)**

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu e Draco entrou. Ele se aproximou dela e ela se afastou.

O que faz aqui? – Ela perguntou friamente. – Já sei! Deve ter vindo buscar sua aliança. – Ela fez menção de tirá-la do dedo, mas ele a impediu.

Vim Buscar minha mulher e meu filho. – Draco respondeu tristemente.

Cuidado. O filho pode ser do meu amante. – Ele baixou a cabeça.

Me perdoa Hermione... Eu...

Por que Draco? – Hermione perguntou angustiada, tentando não encará-lo, pois acabaria perdoando-o. – Pra você desconfiar de mim, de novo? Pra eu ter que ir embora de novo? Já chega! – Ela lhe deu as costas, mas ele segurou sua mão e eles ficaram se encarando.

**I find I spend my time waiting on your call**

**(Eu me encontro perdendo meu tempo, esperando sua ligação)  
How can I tell you baby?**

**(Como posso te dizer, baby?)  
my back's against the wall**

**(Estou contra a parede)  
I need you by my side to tell me it's all right**

**(Eu preciso de você do meu lado, pra me dizer que está tudo bem)  
'Cause I don't think I can take anymore**

**(Pois eu acho que não agüento mais)**

Mione, não vai mais acontecer... Eu prometo... É só que... Eu te amo tanto, que às vezes dói... E quando eu te vi com aquele cara, eu... Não pude agüentar a idéia de você poder contar algo pra ele e não pra mim... Por que você não podia me contar do bebê? – Lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Hermione.

Eu... Não sei. – Ela respondeu sem encará-lo. – Eu estava assustada... Com medo de você não querer um filho. Afinal, nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. – Draco com que ela ficasse de frente para ele e o encarasse.

Sabe o que eu senti, quando abri aquela caixa e vi um par de sapatinhos de bebê? – Ela negou com a cabeça. – Primeiro eu me senti um idiota por desconfiar de você e depois me senti o cara mais sortudo do mundo, por ter um bebê com você. – Ela sorriu.

Então você não ficou com raiva de mim? – Ele sorriu pra ela também.

Raiva do que? Esse é o melhor presente de natal que eu já ganhei. – Draco a beijou calmamente.

**Is this love that I'm feeling?**

**(Isso é amor, o que estou sentindo?)  
****Is this the love that I've been searching for?**

**(Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?)  
****Is this love or am I dreaming?**

**(Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?)  
****This must be love**

**(Isso tem que ser amor)  
'Cause it's really got a hold on me**

**(Pois isso realmente toma conta de mim)  
A hold on me**

**(Toma conta de mim)**

Eu te amo, Mione. – Disse Draco enquanto a beijava. – Nunca vou deixar de te amar.

Eu também te amo, Draco. – Ela beijava o pescoço dele. – Senti sua falta.

E eu? – Ele riu. – Eu dei a volta ao mundo te procurando.

E como me achou? – Ela perguntou curiosa, ele desabotoava sua blusa.

Bom... Esse foi o único lugar que eu não tinha procurado. – Ela riu dele.

A Gina não te deu nenhuma dica não, né?

Na verdade...

Eu sabia! Se você aparecesse com o seu olhar triste ela não ia resistir. – Draco tirou sua própria camisa.

Então, você previu isso?

Não isso, mas eu sabia que você ia me procurar... – Ele a beijou novamente. – Quando percebesse que estava errado.

Você é muito esperta. – Ela passava as mãos pela nuca dele.

Eu só quero saber uma coisa... – Hermione falou antes que ele a jogasse na cama.

O que? – Ele perguntou, posicionado em cima dela.

Por que você demorou tanto? – Draco deu uma gargalhada e a beijou avidamente.

**Can't stop the feeling**

**(Eu não posso parar esse sentimento)  
I've been this way before**

**(Já estive assim antes)  
But with you I've found the key to open any door**

**(Mas com voce eu achei a chave para abrir qualquer porta)  
I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day**

**(Eu posso sentir meu amor por você, crescendo forte, dia a dia)  
And I can't wait to see you again**

**(E eu não posso esperar pra te ver de novo)  
So I can hold you in my arms**

**(Então eu posso te envolver em meus braços)**

**Is this love that I'm feeling?**

**(Isso é amor, o que estou sentindo?)  
****Is this the love that I've been searching for?**

**(Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?)  
****Is this love or am I dreaming?**

**(Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?)  
****This must be love**

**(Isso tem que ser amor)  
'Cause it's really got a hold on me**

**(Pois isso realmente toma conta de mim)  
A hold on me**

**(Toma conta de mim)**

Hermione dormiu logo, mas Draco ficou acordado, observando-a e pensando "Será que isso é um sonho? É quase impossível ter tanta felicidade de uma vez... Só pode ser sonho". Despertou de seus pensamentos, quando Hermione o abraçou mais forte. Ele sorriu "Se for um sonho, eu não quero acordar". Ele deu um beijo na testa de Hermione, acariciou sua barriga e adormeceu também.

**Is this love or am I dreaming?**

**(Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?)**

**[Is This Love? – Whitesnake**

**Fim**

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Malu Chan:** Vlw por ter gostado, tah aí a continuação, bjaoo...

**Hera3304:** Não tem problema naum ter comentado no segundo, o importante eh saber q gostou, bjaoo...

Tah aí o último capítulo, obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e gostaram da fic, bjaoo a todos e Feliz Ano Novo!


End file.
